Nhirvahna
Nhirvahna '''is a character featured in the fan made Jojo part, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Attack Aptness. '''Appearance Nhirvahna is a fair skinned, and tall, muscular man. He has short, white hair that stretches down into sideburns on the side of his face, outlining his jawline. He is usually seen without clothes, but when out in the open, or attempting to disguise himself, he will wear a black striped suit with a purple vest under it, as well as black striped pants and dress shoes. He has an odd blue dot in the middle of his forehead, as well as blue eyes. Personality Nhirvahna is vindictive, twisted, and cunning, and will often use people for his own, or his ally's, personal gain. Despite his generally evil demeanor, he is quite open to change, and is one of the more wise of the Pillar Men. When under his normal human ruse, he is quite calm and respectful, and acts like any normal human would. However, when his cover has been blown, he will go into a rage, and will either storm away, or kill. Due to his incredibly old age, he has knowledge of many of the world's cultures, and likes to indulge himself in the cultures of other nations. That is, when he is not battling. Nhirvahna has an insatiable love for fighting, and calls it one of the only things that keeps him going. However, after the events of Attack Aptness, Nhirvahna redeems himself, and joins the gang. He is more kind, and willing to help others, but will still show his evil nature to those who oppose him, or his allies. Synopsis History Nhirvahna, who was born around 95,000 years ago, was born to a family of pillar men, whom had survived after their slaughter by Kars. He was a child since then, and grew up with a strong hate for Kars, and his allies. He learned of the stone mask, and stole it when riding with Will A. Zeppeli's Father. After this, he took up the disguise of Rip-Eye, a mafioso held up within New York city. Abilities High-Level Body Manipulation The Pillar Men can freely change and manipulate their bodies to a greater degree and speed than any vampire created by the Stone Masks, being able to dislocate or even break their own bones as well as flatten organs in order to achieve any form they desire. With their near-immortality and powers of regeneration, they can survive, endure attacks, and restore their bodies even after being reduced to only their brain. Advanced Intelligence The Pillar Men's most dangerous trait is their superior intelligence. They are capable of perfect recall and are able to instantly analyze and understand the mechanics behind anything including complicated things such as languages, machinery, tactics, systems, and people's minds and actions, within a matter of seconds. Santana instantly learned the procedure to dissemble a gun that might have taken a human hours to learn; and Esidisi was able to match Joseph in wits. Enhanced Senses Pillar Men possess extremely enhanced senses. These are demonstrated a number of times, such as Santana sniffing out the area like a dog, or Kars being able to detect the number of people in a room via heat signatures.1 Absorption The Pillar Men's main method of sustenance is absorbing living beings (including Vampires) via any form of physical contact. A Pillar Man's body is composed of cells that release a digestive acid, which melt the victim at a cellular level, creating the illusion that the Pillar Man is absorbing a victim into its body. The cells also appear to induce an euphoric enzyme as victims subjected to the process do not feel anything until physical contact is broken. The surviving Pillar Men displayed this ability in creative ways: Santana forced himself into another's body to control their movement while eating them from the inside, Wamuu grafted the hands of multiple targets and absorbed their innards by simply touching one, and Esidisi grafted a human limb to himself after losing his original forearm. This ability is ineffective against Ripple users as the cells perceive the danger posed by their energy. Elemental Battle Mode The more experienced Pillar Men each have their own special fighting style, characterized by a specific "element" such as fire, wind, or light. Powers based around these elements are referred to as "Modes" (Mōdo, lit. "Flow Method"). This ability and their body manipulation appear to only be usable by those associated with Kars and the Stone Masks; the Pillar Men race originally used primitive weapons such as spears before they were massacred. 'Trivia' * The person is named after the old rock band, Nirvana.